A Light Unending
by keiran311
Summary: What happens when a fight breaks out between Kagome and Inuyasha? What if it's on hte new moon? And what happens when Inuyasha runs away and is mortally wounded? Can Kagome fix things?
1. Default Chapter

"Sometimes being screwed over once isn't good enough for the world's sick humor."  
-Bender, Futurama  
  
Chapter One: New Moon, No Chance  
  
"Why does this always have to happen? Why can't you let me go home to study for a test once in a while without me having to 'sit' you?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was pasted once more to the ground.

"Oops! Umm, sorry! But I gotta go!" She ran to the well and hopped in before Inuyasha was able to get up and stop her.

Inuyasha lifted his head just as Kagome was disappearing into the well. He started to go after her, but just sighed and sat down with his back to the well.

This time had been different. Tonight was the new moon and he had wanted to spend it with her. But she was more concerned with her tests and school than she was him.

With another sigh Inuyasha got up and walked slowly away from the well and towards the village. He wasn't sure why he was going back to the village; he had no intentions of staying there pinned up like some type of animal. When he was just outside of Kaede's he stopped. Miroku and Shippo were there, playing with Kirara.

Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha. He stopped, as if waiting for Inuyasha to join them. Inuyasha took out the Tessaiga and tossed it to the monk. Miroku caught it, confused.

Inuyasha turned and fled into the forest, trying to get as far away as he could before the sun set. He took no notice to his friends' cries for him to come back, or even of their warnings of the fast approaching night. He just ran as fast as he was able.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon Inuyasha ran on, oblivious. He was so distracted that he didn't know he'd changed until he stumbled and fell, no longer built for running on all fours. He hit the ground hard, and stayed down.

"What are you doing, whelp?" a voice asked from above him. He looked up to see a human man about twenty standing over him. The man carried a staff on his back, as well as a walking stick.

Inuyasha didn't answer, only stared up at him. With a sigh and a smile the man held switched his staff to his left hand and held out his right.

"I'm Tahmores. You look like you could use a little help." Inuyasha took the human's hand and let himself be pulled up. He brushed himself off, still a little out of it from the change and his fall.

"Hey kid, you got a name?" Tahmores asked. Inuyasha blinked at him, then shook his head slightly, as though he were clearing his mind.

"I'm Inuyasha." Tahmores gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. His silence was encouraged by the glare that Inuyasha was shooting at him.

"Well, I was about to sit by that creek a little ways ahead, but then I saw you're little fall," Tahmores said. Inuyasha gave him a look that quite clearly asked 'and-your-point-is?'.

"Umm, well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. Will you?" Tahmores invited. Inuyasha nodded silently and followed the human man to the previously mentioned creek.

"You really should be careful in these forests around here. There are many demons who would eat you for dinner if they caught hold of you." Tahmores placed his bag on the ground and took out two small packages. He handed one to Inuyasha.

"You'd be surprised," Inuyasha snorted, taking the package and unwrapping it. Inside it was a piece of freshly cooked meat. It still smelled of fire.

Tahmores didn't do more than give him a look. They ate in silence for a while, Inuyasha lost in thought and Tahmores playing with the water in one hand and eating with the other.

A strange youki filled the air, catching Inuyasha's attention. Even as a human he had senses heightened enough to smell this, though he couldn't tell where it was. Tahmores seemed oblivious to all this, and was still eating, his eyes closed and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Inuyasha tensed, annoyed by his inability to figure out the direction of the demon. With a loud crash the demon revealed itself, knocking trees aside as it raced towards the two humans. Inuyasha jumped up and reached for the Tessaiga. He growled and cursed in frustration when he remembered it wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, run," a voice behind him said sharply. Inuyasha turned to see Tahmores pulling a staff seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes were hard, like a warrior's. The human man threw Inuyasha to the side and charged the demon, which turned out to be a male cat hanyou.

"Tahmores, look out! His sword!" Tahmores, too slow compared to even a half demon, grimaced but did not cry out as the sword sliced across his right palm, sending blood everywhere. Bone could be seen through the gaping hole in his hand. Inuyasha growled menacingly and ran after the demon.

"You BASTARD!" he yelled, attacking the demon with his bare hands. His demon strength had left with the moon as had his claws, but he was still of exceptional strength and with sharp nails. In his fury the demon was soon down, and not much later disappearing into the woods. Inuyasha smirked, then fell to the ground from wounds he had not realized he'd gotten. Tahmores came over and knelt beside him. The human man looked down at him and shook his head.

"You're an idiot, ya know that? You can't just go around attacking random hanyou's barehanded. Now, is there a healer nearby that I can bring you to?" Inuyasha nodded and pointed weakly in the direction of Kaede's village, not even bothering to argue with Tahmores. He knew the limits of his human body, and they were far surpassed. If he were to survive the night he would have to accept the old hag's help.

Tahmores scooped up Inuyasha as well as his supplies, and raced towards the village. It took them about fifteen long minutes to get there, during which Tahmores kept Inuyasha talking.  
  
MILK!!!!!

As Kagome climbed out of the well her thoughts were on her math test-which she was sure she was going to fail-and definitely not on Inuyasha. She looked up at the sky-it was nearly sunset- then went into her house. She greeted her mother and grandfather with smiles before going up to her room.  
  
The first thing she did, however, was not study. She repacked her yellow bag, exchanging dirty clothes and empty ramen containers with clean-and full-ones. After she finished this she put the dirty clothes in the wash and took out her math book. She had gotten very little studying done in the feudal era, which is why she had come home. Of course it was also to avoid Inuyasha for a day or two, but that was beyond the point.

Kagome looked up from her math book and out the window, hoping for a glance at the moon. As the cloud that had been blocking her view moved, a dreadful shock overcame her. Tonight was the first night of the new moon.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, thinking back to when she had left the sengoku judai. "That's why he wanted me to stay so badly!"

She jumped up and, grabbing her bag on her way out, ran to the well house. She threw open the doors and jumped into the well. Once through the other side she went straight to Kaede's house. She was running faster than she had ever before, fear leading her on. Miroku was sitting outside the hut, holding onto the Tessaiga. He jumped up when he saw Kagome and gave her a desperate look.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded, grabbing his shoulders. Miroku looked her in the eye, then brought his attention to the Tessaiga.

"He's gone," Miroku said softly. Kagome stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"Where?" she repeated.

"I'm not sure. He came by here a little before dusk, threw me the Tessaiga, and left. We haven't heard from him since. I've been sitting out here waiting for him for a few hours now."

"What! But he knows better than to run off like that on the new moon!"

"Actually, he seemed really distracted, almost like he had been hurt," Miroku reflected. Kagome winced, thinking of her departure and of how she had treated him.

"Well, we have to go after him," she said. To her surprise, Miroku shook his head. "Why not?" she demanded fiercely.

"Because if we were to go after him not only would he still be in potential danger, but we would be, too, as well as the village. I cannot run the risk of a demon attacking the village while we are all away chasing Inuyasha."

Miroku's voice was firm, and held no room for argument. Kagome nodded, and together they went inside. Sango looked up as they entered, and was met by a blurry-eyed Kagome. Kagome ran to her friend, who embraced her tightly.

"It's my fault that Inuyasha ran away!" Kagome managed through the tears. "I was horrid to him and I sat him for no reason and then ran through the well, and I forgot all about his night because I was thinking about my math and science tests and if he gets hurt it will be because of me!"

"Shh, Kagome, it's not your fault. Inuyasha was just being hot-tempered like always. Now dry your tears. They won't help us tonight. All we can do is hope that Inuyasha will be alright, and that he will make it back here even if he isn't."

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes. Sango was right. There was nothing she could do now but wait. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, their wait was not a long one. In less than a half of an hour Miroku heard something outside. He went outside to check it out. Seconds later he came rushing back in, followed by a human man carrying an unconscious and badly injured Inuyasha.

"Place him on the floor, quickly now," Miroku instructed the human.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, running to the hanyou's side. She knelt beside him as the house was turned into a bustle of activity, everyone doing something to help. Miroku went with Shippou to find Kaede, who had gone earlier to the village, and Sango and the human did their best to make Inuyasha comfortable and to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was bleeding practically all over, and anything that wasn't covered in blood was bruised almost beyond recognition. The man quickly undressed Inuyasha, and Miroku placed a towel over his waist area to preserve his dignity.


	2. my apologies

I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating since, well, since forever ago, but I've been away for most of the summer and I'm not in my account on my computer even now, so I can't access any files I've created since I made the account. I promise that as soon as I can I will get my dad to enable my account again so that I can update my stories. This goes for everything I have written, here and on that's all. I'm out. ja ne.


End file.
